The Fourth Cullen
by MissDarcy92
Summary: The fourth Cullen was not Rosalie Hale, ut in fact a girl named Delliah Baxter and this is her story, of how she became a vampire and the hurt she feels from abandoning her mother and creator. Rated T just in case. I do not own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own Delilah Baxter.

Rated: T.

First genre: Family

Second genre: Hurt/Comfort

Chapter 1: Demon Angel.

My family was once a great family. We lived in this big house, with large meadows and a small farm; we had servants who did all the work. Daddy had worked his whole life to buy Watford Meadow House, yet still as he retired early from a bad accident from working in the force, my father the Captain of a Navy fleet retired and went to try to buy the house of his dreams, but he brought out a mortgage with my mother's father, and he still to this day owes him money.

I was a little girl when we moved into the Watford Meadow House, my eldest brother George was ten and my other two brothers, the twins where both eight, I Must have been four and I was very scared of the grandeur of it all, the old home was in a square and was tall and narrow, the rooms where long and narrow crammed with our possessions.

Of course there was the staff of one maid a cook and father's manservant. The place was more of a town house, by the docks, daddy had been at sea all his life, and he wanted the fresh air of the country side so much. But when mother died, a year after the birth of my fourth brother, daddy began to be a financial burden. He cannot pay off the mortgage upon the beautiful house, he cannot afford to keep a baby, so, he gave my brother Nathaniel to mothers parents, for them to care for him. I never saw him after that, I was devastated, I loved him so much.

That was when the drinking began.

It was Jeremy who began it all, then Joseph followed pursuit of his brother.

George was my only person in my family who would love me, what man will want me though? There was one, who is ghastly, his name was Curtis and he was a terrible man who always sneered at me, he longed to marry me, my daddy wanted rid of me but luckily, his word alone was not enough for him to marry me off to someone, my mother was a lady and she had a well respected family, and Nathaniel was part of that family, but my grandmother refused to see me marry a man like Curtis who has no job, no money and no high connections in the social world.

All Curtis did was drink, a lot like my brothers and father. But tonight, my second favourite brother George is having his bachelor party and every man is invited, including Curtis and daddy wishes me to talk to some of the drunken men, but I shall not, no. I shall lock myself away in the pantry, nobody will find me, and then I shall come out in the morning and clean up, then go to my brothers wedding. Then go home to where I shall no doubt be beaten again, repeatedly by my father.

I can hear them, singing in drunkenly disorder and there are a lot of smashing and cussing.

I m so scared, I just pray that nobody will find me.

'Hey, this pantry's locked, there's beer in there!' I heard Curtis yell, his speech slurred and there was a cackle of laughter from other drunks.

The lock clicked and the door opened. There was an out roar.

'No women, this men's party. Go away Delilah.' My daddy sneered at me.

'Oh no, it s a stripper!' Curtis yelled over the triumphant yells, then there was his hands around my wrist's, he was hurting me.

There were yells and it hurt so bad, I remember begging them to stop, but they liked that, the drunken men liked that.

Then they did stop, and George was helping me to my bed, I was so scarred that I began to cry, I pleaded and pleaded, but he kissed my forehead and locked me in my room. Away from Curtis, away from daddy, away from the drunken men.

I wished I died that night, I could hear daddy arguing all night long with George, calling his bride to be a slag and shouting that I would marry who he said I should marry, not some stupid pompous twit, he wanted me to marry Curtis, get rid of me and then, he would get more money. He was getting money for George s wedding, but he only spent it on cheap booze, George paid for the rest of the wedding.

I knew what would happen in the morning, daddy would beat me, like everyday, and Curtis would watch, with a large grin on his face. So I tried to make my escape, I tried to climb out the window, but it hurt so badly and there was blood everywhere, when I landed on the cobbled pavement, I knew I was dead, because an angel, a beautiful brunette female angel bent low over me and spoke to me. Her voice was so beautiful, and her breath was divine.

'Are you hurt my dear?' She spoke softly, 'Who did this to you?'

'Help me angel, my daddy, he beats me, and I fear he will marry me to a man more abusive than he, it was them who did this to me, help me angel.' I whispered, unsure that the angel heard, but she did.

'I can heal you. My husband, he is the doctor, without help, you will die young Delilah.' The angel knew of me, I looked up into her dark amber eyes, Esme Cullen smiled back down to me, the wife of the man I see so many times that it's insane, because her husband see's to the injuries that daddy gives me, though I never told Dr. Carlisle Cullen about the abuse, I guessed that both the beautiful people had realised, that nobody could be this clumsy with a knife or anything.

'But I cant take you there without your permission.' She said softly running her cold fingers across my face to brush my black hair from my eyes.

'I don't want to,' I could feel her tremble, 'I don't want to go back to daddy, I want to die, will it not hurt when I die?' I begged.

Esme sighed and then looked to me.

'I'm going to help you, you will survive, but you will have a home with me and Carlisle, we will take you away, and you can be a member of our family, it shall be my honour and it, I'm sure Carlisle will help.' she hesitated but still sat down and moved my hair aside to place her fingers to my neck.

She breathed in deeply and then covered my eyes, I felt her lips on my neck whisper a sorry and then. I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Family.

Esme had to hold my mouth shut and smother my screams as she carried me threw the town. My neck was burning and the burning pain was spreading, fast.

All the while, Esme ran very fast, she apologised and carried on running, but it sounded like she was crying, I just wanted to die. If I wasn t sure of death before outside my home, I was now, Esme didn t seem much like an angel anymore, more like a beautiful demon who was running away with me. I was so scarred, surely death will come. This much pain cant be suffered without some death at the end.

But it never did come, instead I was being brought into a home, one I had never seen before, or never really knew was there, the home of the Cullen s, it was in the forest and the house filled the whole clearing, there was no path leading to the home through the dense wood, but there was a path in the garden that was like patches of flowers not a square meadow as ours had been in Watford Meadow House. Suddenly the door opened and there was doctor Cullen, I made it plain what was wrong.

It burns.

He looked to his wife who began to sob.

She was beaten and abused, but she wanted to never see her father or family again, I thought-

You thought wrong, you didn t even think to tell her what she would become, the only reason you stayed is because you where told what you would become and you accepted it. Carlisle snapped.

I accepted it because I loved you, I loved you. You where the most beautiful person I had ever lain eyes upon. Esme said crying, her face contorted with hurt and pain but no tears flowed.

Esme she looks to you and thinks the same, any one at death would take the gift of a better life, but if they knew of the pain, of the hurt&

But her life shall be better, she longed for a life without hurt, why should she not have a life with us. Esme moaned.

You think she will choose this life, she will feel the thirst and leave, or leave as Edward has. Carlisle hissed.

You think your Edward left for that reason, because he feels the thirst? Maybe he missed his home Carlisle, maybe he went home, to glimpse his family just one last time, Delilah wished never to see her father one visit, remember, that was the visit that we knew for certain she was an abused child. Oh Carlisle please, I beg of you, do this, for me. Esme crossed to Carlisle and held his hand close to her chest, pleading with her eyes.

Carlisle looked to me, then approached.

Make it stop. I begged him.

He sighed and glanced to Esme.

Esme never had the right to do this to you, without telling you, but I can stop it, but it would put an end to your life, meaning death, but the burning will stop eventually, then you will wake up, beautiful like we are, but thirsty for blood, you see, Carlisle came closer, We are Delilah, vampires.

I cant remember feeling any emotion, I just registered the words because my brain seemed to tell me that it was important, so I listened from the burning heat of the unknown fires.

He explained everything, and I took his offer of a home, on one condition, that I don t take the traditional diet of vampires, human blood, instead I would feast upon animal blood.

It was a long four days, but in the end when I woke up I looked around and realised I was in a new home. A smaller home, the room was tiny and the view from the windows was of the mountains. I knew I should have been cold, but I felt, oddly cosy, then Esme came in with a mirror, and felt like crying, but I stood and watched the beautiful woman who was me stand with a face that flooded hurt and angst, but no tears ran from those ruby red eyes, the ruby red eyes that belonged to me.

But Carlisle told me that if I kept to a diet of animal blood that my eyes would turn amber and stay amber, he explained all the easy ways how to hide being a vampire, but Esme and Carlisle stayed up in the mountains in the little hut with me hunting large bears and wildcats or other large animals we could feed on. But I knew what to do, stay clear of humans. If I approach a human, the smell may cause my thirst to go wild, Esme had found it so hard when she bit me, Carlisle is the one who can small fresh human blood and not be tempted, but still he is always vigilant.

I myself found myself possessing a gift, a very good and unique gift.

Carlisle had explained that we may bring back something from our human lives. I tried to forget all of mine, all but the large Watford Meadow House, mother and Nathaniel. The rest became blurry, like smoke patterns, or trying to find the great bear amongst thousands of tiny stars. But Carlisle and Esme had no special gift as I did, instead, they brought back strong gifts of compassion, loving nature and a sense of family to me. I brought back a gift that helped me hide or blend in. I was there, I was visible, but you wouldn t notice me, only if I attracted attention to myself, I thought at first that it was because I was not wanted, but I d do something like speak and Esme would look to me and tell me how she had been looking for me. I soon learnt how to expand it out to Camouflage Esme and Carlisle as well as myself, We even tried it out on a human, just to make sure.

I was fine with the smell, I held my breath and walked by the human, he didn t see me, then, I did it again with out the camouflage, and sure enough he looked, so, we knew that I could camouflage from humans, but would the sunlight make them notice me, so, we took a risk, and used a human again to look at me shining, but still nothing, I stood opposite them, not causing attention to be drawn to myself, just standing in the sunlight, looking to the man, who looked around, but merely just glanced at me. You would think that he d be gawping at my shimmering skin.

Carlisle and Esme found it so useful, but I mostly preferred to use it to be alone, whether it was in the house or on the mountain, but I kept my word, I didn t hunt humans.


End file.
